


Temporality

by templefugate



Category: Sweet Valley High - Francine Pascal
Genre: Banter, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Missing Scene, One Shot, POV Female Character, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 20:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20644916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templefugate/pseuds/templefugate
Summary: Pacific Standard Time and Jessica Standard Time are on two entirely different planes of existence.





	Temporality

Just when Elizabeth was doing her last check of the rearview mirror and switching the car into reverse, Jessica burst through the front door and hurried down the driveway. She pulled the Fiat's door open with such force that Elizabeth half wondered if she was going to tear it off, then plopped into her seat. Her backpack fell to the floor between her feet with a light thump.

"Nice timing," Elizabeth commented. "If you'd stayed inside any longer, you'd have been walking to school."

"Hmph," was Jessica's only reply. She fluffed out her hair. "Some of us have to put in an effort every morning."

"I didn't know that picking which shade of eye shadow to wear was such a Herculean struggle." She looked to her wristwatch and sighed. At this rate, the soonest she'd be able to get to _The Oracle's_ office was between her first and second periods. She pulled out of the driveway and headed down the street.

Jessica rolled her eyes. "Really, Liz, what do you expect me to go to school looking like?" She rolled the window down, letting the California sun warm her bronzed skin. "Some of us actually take pride in our appearance."

She cocked an eyebrow. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

Jessica waved her hand absently as if the answer hung in the air. "Oh, nothing too much. You'd understand if you looked a little less..." She turned her head, taking in Elizabeth's red polo shirt and ankle-length chinos. She waved her hand again.

"You didn't answer my question."

Jessica gritted her teeth. "Really, Liz, I don't see why this is suddenly such a big deal to you. So your clothes are a bit..."

"So that's what this is about." Elizabeth put on her turn signal, then swerved slowly into the school parking lot. Her usual spot near the front was taken, so she turned in near the middle of the lot. A few of her classmates spotted her. Elizabeth returned their waves.

"Really, Jess," Elizabeth continued as she unbuckled her seat belt, "if my closet is such a concern, maybe you'll start to take the liberty of not digging through it unannounced."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Kindle Prime, I've been binging these bad boys the last few months. The general writing style has been seeping into my brain. If I keep this up any longer, I'll need Yzma to start sending me plot outlines and some checks.


End file.
